Breezestar
Breezestar is a blue tom with darker blue eyes and light blue stripes and tail tip. He also has a light blue diamond on his chest. Breezeheart, before his pelt was changed by StarClan, looked nearly the same, but without the diamond. Instead of blue fur, it was silver and the stripes were very light grey. History Breezestar grew up without knowing who his mother was, although his foster mother and later step-mother, Treeflower was a perfect mother. Breezestar was a half-clan cat, paws in both SummerClan and FallClan. This cross gave him abilities from both clans. Later it was discovered that he was a descendant from all of the clans, both his father and his mother both unknowingly being half-clan cats. During his 9-lives ceremony, his pelt color was changed. This odd quirk was passed down to all of his descendants. The Merging of the Clans When a horrible famine struck, the Clan's numbers began to shrink. A cat, half crossed between two clans, was set to become leader after his clan's leader had lost her last life due to hunger. This cat, named Breezeheart at the time, was sent to the moon cave to speak to his ancestors. Breezeheart discovered that he was descended from all four clans and was told that it was his duty to save them all. StarClan changed his once silver pelt to light blue and sent him on his way. The next day, at a gathering, Breezeheart, now Breezestar, announced his heritage and his StarClan given duty. The Clans began to disagree, accusing Breezestar of wanting to rule all of the clans himself, saying that StarClan didn't really say this when something fell from the sky. The object landed right in front of the other leaders. A medicine cat from another clan shouted out that it was a sign! They should listen to Breezestar! Breezestar told the clans that if they merged, they could better fight off the hunger. With more hunters, more land to cover, and more medicine cats to help the sick, they could get through this famine... together. The three other clans finally agreed and Breezestar was fair and they all ruled the clan side by side. They eventually merged their families into one, making one cat ruler. Breezestar's new, special pelt colors were passed down genetically onto his kits, and their kits. This forever signifies the true descendants of BreezeClan. Although the four clans no longer exist, as they are now one, their special adaptions live on today in their kits. Later life Breezestar lead alongside the three other current leaders. Greenstar, the oldest, died ten moons after the merge due to sickness, along with his deputy. Since Breezestar became the mate to Greenstar's daughter, Tigerbloom, it was decided that if he mentored a SpringClan apprentice, Rainpetal, then he could take the place of the SpringClan leader. This lead to some arguments but after a dream from the SpringClan medicine cat, it was decided to be fair. Iciclestar grew old and decided to retire with one life left, the WinterClan leader handed the leadership over to Breezestar at the same time as her new mate, Flamestar, the FallClan leader. Two StarClan cats, Fernstar and Applestar, trained Breezestar in his sleep after his mate became pregnant. When Tigerbloom gave birth, he named his kits after different cats. The first kit was named Fernkit after Fernstar. The second kit, Firekit, was named after Flamestar. He planned Firekit's future warrior suffix to be frost, in order to honor Iciclestar. The third kit he named Applekit after one of his StarClan mentors, Applestar. The last kit he named Greenkit, after Greenstar. Greenkit died due to early sickness at barely two moons old. Breezestar ended up training one apprentice from each clan. He learned that his mother gave him up after his birth because a sickness had hit her clan and she wanted her son to survive. He later learned that her name was Silversky and she survived to give birth to his half-sister Moonwing. His family grew large for a time, however, it was discovered each one of Breezestar's descendants could only give birth to one kit. In his life, Breezestar lived to be 117 moons. He retired at 98 moons with one life remaining to spend the rest of his days with Tigerbloom, who died before him. The next leader, Shatterstar, was of WinterClan heritage. However, because Icicle had died many moons before Breezestar retired, Shatterstar received nine lives instead of only eight. This meant that if a leader's deputy was descended from a different Clan, then you could eventually retire and they would still receive their nine lives. Breezestar was welcomed into StarClan by his long-dead kits, Greenkit, Fernfoot and Firefrost, along with his nephew, Shortpaw, who'd been taking care of Greenkit in StarClan. Category:Characters Category:BreezeClan Category:Leaders